Rise of Grimbane Epilogue
The following is a transcript on completion of the game. Transcript *''The scene shifts to the hillside, where Deathlius and Tylious are running, before Tylious jets in front of Tylious, shoving him.'' *'Tylious Dawnbane': You're not doing this on your own. *'Deathlius Loss'end': I HAVE to do it alone. Only one of us needs to die if it happens. NOT both of us. *'Tylious Dawnbane': I nearly lost you in Death'kul. I'm not gonna lose you again. I've got too few friends now and you sure as hell aren't going to be a former. We're gonna bring him down together. *''Deathlius' hand glows gold, and Endbane glows a deathly black''. *'Deathlius Loss'end': Look, the books, the library, my absence. I learned something new with this. *''Deathlius unsheathes Endbane''. *'Deathlius Loss'end': I don't want you to get caught in its effects, because it may happen. *'Tylious Dawnbane': Are you mocking me? You think I can't help you finish this? *''Deathlius ponders for a moment.'' *'Deathlius Loss'end': I never said that Tylious, but he's done more to me than he has you. *''Deathlius begins to leave''. Tylious grabs his shoulder forcibly. *'Tylious Dawnbane': I'll let you go just this once. But, and you know this and how you never listen to me and my fights, but if I do this shit, and you don't stay out of my way; if you object to my request to let me do it alone, then don't ever call yourself an honorable man. *''Deathlius is silent, but nods with his eyes looking elsewhere, and departs.'' *'Tylious Dawnbane': Sometimes, I hate that man. *''The scene shifts to Lucius, Grimjaw, and Rapturos, as they prepare to use magic to bandage Lucien''. *'Lucius Avaros': I'll take him to the tomb of his most faithful servant. Thank you. *''They are interrupted by Deathlius' arrival''. *'Deathlius Loss'end': I know that you know where Esquire is. *'Rapturos': That concern is in our hands now, whelp. *'Deathlius Loss'end': Is that a challenge, whelp? *'Lucius Avaros': Enough. No more blood needs to be spilt. *''Lucius reaches into his father's mind, hearing Esquire's cackles at Mount Malum.'' *'Lucius Avaros': Mount Malum. We'll go with you. *'Deathlius Loss'end': No, you won't. *'Lucius Avaros': Do you have any idea how powerful Esquire is? *'Deathlius Loss'end': I do. *'Lucius Avaros': Who are you? *'Deathlius Loss'end': All due respect, Prince Avaros, but I must ask you, and you two not tell anyone where I am, or how I learned of this. Because once my task is finished, no one will ever know. *''Deathlius raises his blade to the throat of Lucius Avaros. Grimjaw and Rapturos unsheathe their weapons''. *'Deathlius Loss'end': I have never been more serious. *''Deathlius leaps away, Lucius looks at Grimjaw and Rapturos''. *'Lucius Avaros': I'd thank him, but that wasn't too kind. *''The scene shifts to Tylious, K'Chonal in hand, an angry expression on his face.'' *'Tylious Dawnbane': He's going to be in trouble, I can feel it. *''Tylious keeps walking, a crimson shadow overhangs him as he continues. Tylious smirks without looking back. Seconds later, an extremely malicious roar is heard.'' *'Tylious Dawnbane': You picked a good day to make me angry. *''Tylious turns around, the roar continues, making indecipherable speech.'' *'Tylious Dawnbane': I guess fate evens us out. He takes that scum, I'll take this one. *''Tylious charges''. *''Scene shifts to Lucius overlooking his new kingdom.'' *'Lucius Avaros': My father is dead. And I... am dead inside. But the promise of life in a darkness where light was nearly faded, returned. The Nova's March and I... the adventurers, the Brotherhood, and the Confederacy, we stopped Grimbane. Saved my father. Restored my kingdom. Months later I took the throne, doing what I wish my father could've done, incorruptibly. Dark times lie in the past, but now, as king, I must ensure we never tread down the path again. I never knew what happened to those I saw that night. The man with the blade, he went off somewhere, vendetta in the mind. Cruentus unleashed itself, was obliterated in an instant by a man with an axe. These adventurers, these champions, the world is safe now with them. And Nordrasith is safe with me. *''The Nova's Hammer's knights gather around, paying respects to Arnathus Firestorm; a statue commemorated in his honor. Lucius, wearing kingly attire, witnesses Vezan. Vezan prepares to kneel, but he in turn kneels to him, asking him a favor.'' *'Lucius Avaros': I named Vezan the new Highlord of the Nova's March. Arnathus commemorated, Ebonrage, wandering. Vezan and I walked, and we asked each other... where does this turnback end? Will the world fall victim to the sadness of time? Will we face a war of ancient catastrophe? Only time will tell. *'Vezan': Lucius, my lord. *'Lucius Avaros': My friend. *'Vezan': If I may ask, whatever happened to the being that corrupted your father? *'Lucius Avaros': I... I don't remember. Dead, I suppose. All I know, is it is no longer here. *'Lucius Avaros': What happened to that being? I felt ancient not knowing it. But as I have said, only time will tell.